Panoz GTR-1
The Panoz GTR-1 is a standard racing car unlocked by completing the first six London Checkpoint races in a podium position. It is undoubtedly the fastest vehicle in Midtown Madness 2 and the original Midtown Madness, but it is also the least durable. The GTR-1 has excellent accelaration and handling. It also has an incredibly high top speed of 287 miles per hour. Unfortunately this outstanding performance comes at the cost of having very low durability. The GTR-1 is also not good for driving off-road, as the car has very poor ground clearance and has lots of wheelspin and oversteer because of the amount of power in the rear wheels. The low ride height even causes the car to crash into curbs which really damages it. Curbs are abundant in the cities of San Francisco and London, which means that it is quite easy to damage out a GTR-1 in a race. Due to a poorly tuned suspension, the GTR-1 will get pushed through the ground by its own downforce while driving at speeds in excess of around 220 miles per hour, which will also damage the car. This glitch can be fixed by modding the game. History The Panoz Esperante GTR-1 is a Le-Mans race car designed by Panoz Auto Development, Ford and Reynard Motorsport. Originally designed for the FIA GT Championship in 1996, the GTR-1 has since competed in the 24 Hours of Le-Mans, American Le Mans Series, IMSA GT and United States Road Racing Championship. The car competed between 1997 and 1999, finishing in commendable positions in the US, with varied results in Europe. The racecar made a comeback in 2003, to star in the 1,000 KM of Le Mans, before taking part in the 24 Hours of Sebring, 24 Hours of Le Mans and Le Mans Series (only at Spa-Francorchamps) in 2004. In 2000, Panoz began development of the Esperante road car, as a replacement to the Panoz Roadster. The Panoz Esperante GT-LM was a Le Mans racecar, based on the road-going Esperante, which won the GT2 class of th 24 Hours of Le Mans in 2006. Also, Panoz has developed the LMP and DP series racecars for future Le Mans Prototype and Open-Wheel races. The Esperante road car's production ended in 2009, and was replaced by the Panoz Abruzzi, which was proposed to enter production in 2011, but is no longer featured on the company's website. Stats *Top Speed: 287 mph *Horsepower: 650 bhp *Mass: 2130 lbs *Durability: Very Low Available Colors *Racing Decals *Purple *Red *Yellow *Secret Shadow (originally named "Phantom" in the early beta versions of the game; unlocked through victory in all London Checkpoint races) Mods In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, the Panoz GTR-1 is replaced by the Ferrari 250 GTO. On June 17th 2008, Team IRT uploaded the "Panoz GTR-1 IRT NOS" to Midtown Madness 2 eXtreme, although the car was originally made in early 2002. The new car was only available in one color, but used the unique "NOS" hack, which gives a negative deceleration when the brakes are applied. This allows the car to accelerate rapidly and reach speeds of up to 1118 mph. Oddly, this was the only known add-on Panoz car ever made for Midtown Madness 2, despite their status within the game, until April 21st, 2012, when ''Aaro4130 ''released the Panoz Esperante GTLM. On January 17th, 2014, he also released a high polygon Panoz GTR-1 on Midtown Madness 2 eXtreme, following another Panoz GTR-1 made by Sajmon14 on March 12th. In MIDTOWN2_Core's mod, Steir, the Panoz GTR-1 is given improvements to its handling and durability. The mod also fixes the car's suspension tuning, which was the main cause of the speed glitch. Trivia *The GTR-1 is the only car from the first Midtown Madness that has to be unlocked in Midtown Madness 2, despite being only unlockable in a non-American city. *The GTR-1 and the Ford Mustang Fastback are the only cars that originally appeared in Midtown Madness 1 to have custom paint jobs in Midtown Madness 2. *For unknown reasons, in the original Midtown Madness 1, this car was unlockable exclusively in the game's Professional mode (unlike all the other vehicles in it) as you have to achieve 8,000 points to unlock it, making it impossible to unlock in Amatuer mode unless a custom .ar file for it was created by a user to drive it in Amatuer mode. Fortunately, this car was made unlockable in both modes in Midtown Madness 2. *This is the one of the two LHD cars to be unlocked in London, alongside the New Mini Cooper. *It is one of four vehicles that crashes into curbs while driving, along with the Double-Decker Bus, the VW New Beetle RSi and the Aston Martin DB7 Vantage. However, this problem can be fixed by downloading the Curb mod. *Since digital tachometers are not supported in the games' dashboard views, the GTR-1's interface was replaced by analog gauges instead. *The "Secret Shadow" paint job is a modified version of the yellow paint job. *In the early beta versions of MM2, this car's custom paint job, "Secret Shadow," was originally called "Phantom." *If an addon vehicle is installed into the game without its own engine and/or horn sound effects, it will reuse the sounds from this car. As a result, the GTR-1 is commonly associated with unfinished addon cars, as they use the same sounds unless they have custom ones, which is why the Double-Decker Bus and the London Cab didn't have their own sound effects yet in the alpha version of the game. This has been noticed in the game's trailer. Gallery Panoz GTR-1.jpg|The Panoz GTR-1 in game. PanozIRT.jpg|The Panoz GTR-1 IRT NOS addon car. 800px-DAMS Panoz GTR-1.jpg|A real Panoz Esperante GTR-1 at the FIA GT Championship. Category:Cars Category:Content Category:Panoz Category:Standard Category:LHD Vehicles